


In Regards to Silence

by SerAnneliese



Series: Between Love and Duty [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comrades-compliant, Episode Ignis DLC, F/M, Kingsglaive-compliant, M/M, somewhat canon-compliant but not entirely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerAnneliese/pseuds/SerAnneliese
Summary: Comparing a journey to high mountains and low valleys is a cliché he's never been fond of, mostly due to its overusage and accompaniment to excursions not warranting such a dynamic description. It's here, though, that he rediscovers the meaning of objectivity, and though the flood waters may not reach high on some, others will find themselves fighting the currents just to keep aloft the surface. Not due to any weakness, per se, nor a fault worth regarding. But rather that some objects, and some people, just don't float as efficiently as others.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Between Love and Duty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175933
Kudos: 6





	In Regards to Silence

**Author's Note:**

> "Et In Insomnia Ego" is my passion project and it's been over a year since I've posted any meaty updates about its continuation! This year has been great for fics, namely my Versdyn-heavy "The Prelude to Madness," and also for FFXV as a whole. In 2019, we celebrated the 3-year anniversaries of Episodes Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis, and were graciously gifted Episode Ardyn back in March. Despite Episodes Lunafreya, Aranea, and Noctis being cancelled, Square Enix has released a novel to encapsulate what happened in the event of Lunafreya reviving to take down Ardyn, who had become too strong for the Lucii to defeat. As of now, it hasn't had an official English release, but 2020 should, fingers crossed, make that happen! For those who have read the first fic in this series, you know that it takes place in a limbo between canon and not where Lunafreya was saved in Altissia, Prompto was never pushed from the train in Niflheim, Ravus joined them in taking down Ardyn, and Ignis was healed by the Crystal, leading the lot of them to reestablish Insomnia as the capital of Lucis and rebuild not only the government but their homes. In addition, Glaive hero Nyx Ulric was revived by unknown means and returned to the Citadel, where after much deliberation, the aforementioned crew plus Noctis, Iris, and Gladiolus embarked on a journey to discover who or what brought Nyx back from the dead. If you haven't read the first fic, please backtrack to it via either my pseudonym or by way of the series title, "Between Love and Duty," to get there! The read is worth it.  
> As always, comments are appreciated and make my week so much happier.

Prompto’s always had these intrusive thoughts, like  _ what would it be like if I jumped off of this bridge? _ He’s toyed with the idea of hurting himself or others for no good reason but the logic in the forefront of his mind has always stopped that. Violence is only the solution if the other party is hostile. And argue all you want, but he wasn’t hostile enough to himself to warrant launching himself over the side of a bridge into traffic like he’d thought about so many times before.

But it’s still an interesting set of thoughts. What would it be like to fall? He’d always imagined feeling the wind behind him, the pressure of the wind pushing his hair upwards and all around. The reality of it, he discovers, is much less romantic.

When he falls, it’s face-first. The loss of footing turns his organs upside-down and his limbs lock in place out of surprise. This is the first thing he notices. The second is the fact that he’s noticed that but not taken any steps to change it.

“Okay,” he thinks to himself. “How should I land to cause me the least amount of pain?”

He decides, with a definitive nod to himself, to wrap his arms around his head and push his knees to his chest. At the speed at which he’s falling, something is going to be broken and he’d rather it not be his head or neck. The third thing he notices is that this is an automatic response: the fall couldn’t possibly be taking long enough for his mind to process everything. He’s heard of “simply letting go” and letting pass what may and always thought, with a bitter grin, that the people who do that are so brave. The reality of it, he discovers, isn’t too far off. The anticipation of hitting the ground takes the form of a solid brick of lead in his gut. The darkness is far too deep to be anything normal, and past the morbid thoughts that live on in his mind and the fleeting pieces of life playing behind his eyelids, one small sentiment worms its way to the forefront.

_ I want to live. _

He only prays that the sound he hears the second before losing consciousness was something besides his body breaking against the cold ground.

“Are you alright?” Lunafreya asks.

Ignis has a hand pulled to his mouth and is chewing the ends of his fingers. He realizes that he’s forgotten to wear gloves.

“Ignis?”

“Perhaps we should phone the others.”

“What?”

He pulls his fingers from his lips, violent shaking held back by a steel will.

“It may be in our best interest to reform the party. Who knows what manner of danger now awaits us below the surface.”

“The manner of danger which awaits us if we fail to find the boy before he expires will be utmost,” Ravus answers, steadfast.

“Ravus is correct,” Luna says, turning from her brother to face him. “The others likely have begun their own excursion into the mines. The cellular service has a slim chance of reaching them in the arid underground.”

Ignis is looking at the ground as they talk. He takes several breaths to calm his heart and pushes up his vizor with two fingers.

“Very well. I hope you’re ready for a battle.”

The ship hovers above them, grasslands disturbed by the exhaust. The main gate unfolds with metallic singing and a single helmeted soldier looks over them, face unreadable. They leap from the edge and land loudly on the ground below, tucking and rolling on impact. They straighten to full height and immediately reach to a utility belt. In their hands is what looks like a small, black baton but it expands on command, with a crackle of electricity, into a massive lance. The weapon is taller than them and about the fiercest looking thing Nyx has seen someone wield. He looks around him to see the others staring as well.

“Long time no see,” the soldier says, authoritarian voice cutting through the purr of the engine. The ship ascends, gate folding upwards as it rises, and slowly flies away. Nyx curses and begins at her full speed.

“Hey!” he hears Noctis call. Ignoring him, he tosses a kukri, warping through the air in a series of flashes. He reaches the soldier and she smacks his blade away, causing him to tumble to the ground instead of landing an attack. He leaps to his feet and makes to strike her again.

“Nyx, no!”

Before he can attack Iris slides in and wrestles with his arms, Nyx flailing against her grip, dust in his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing? That’s Niff technology!”

She successfully pins his arms behind his back and he grunts, bones of his wrist grinding against one another. Both knives drop to the dirt. The soldier steps toward him, speaking again.

“Who’s this?” she asks. Nyx struggles against Iris’ hold again but it’s no use.

“Speak for yourself. Tell me why I shouldn’t break your face and crash your ship.”

She laughs. It hits one more than one nerve. She reaches upwards and pulls off her spiked helmet, long, grey hair swinging out in a damp ponytail. The other two have joined them by now, feet skidding to a halt. Gladio beckons Iris to let Nyx go so she does, his muscles aching from the strain. He stretches them and glares daggers.

“Hoo,” she exclaims in mock-amazement, wiping her brow. “And here I thought I was gonna get a real fight.”

“Aranea,” Noctis says. She nods at him.

“Long time no see, Your Majesty. What’re you all doing out here?”

“Got a little distracted. There’s more wildlife than there used to be and not all of them take kindly to us being here. What about you?”

She makes to speak but Nyx interrupts.

“I’m sorry, but who is she?”

Aranea fixes him with a look, daggers returned. She eyes him up and down, snorting.

“Where’d you dig this up?”

“Actually, he came to us,” Gladio answers, dismissing his greatsword. “We’re tryin’ to find out how someone like him comes back from the dead. We were hopin’ one of these tombs might have the answer.”

“The dead, huh?”

She gestures to him with her chin.

“What’s your deal? You magic?”

He runs a thumb across his nose.

“You Niff?”

She raises an eyebrow at him and plants her lance into the ground.

“That’s Ambassador to you, pretty boy. And yeah, I’m from Niflheim. Though not the kind I think you’re thinkin’ of. The nation’s turned a new leaf.”

It’s his turn to snort. He gestures to her weapon, belligerent.

“You’re a little confused if you’re still using mag tech.”

She glances at it, disinterested.

“That’s where you’re wrong. If I had my magitek lance, this place would be fried by now. We got new technology in Niflheim now. Way more powerful than what Besithia could manage, and no souls lost in the process. I trashed that thing forever ago; about the same time that Ravus got himself new gear.”

She pats her tight upper arm in reference, then glances around the semi-circle.

“Where is the old man? I thought he was travelling with you guys.”

Noct speaks up.

“We split the group. He’s with Luna, Prompto, and Ignis. Word really travels that fast?”

“You sent a memo, remember? Provisional government and all that? Just so happens that correspondence from your country falls under my jurisdiction.”

She holds up her cell phone and tips it gently. “Email is a hell of a thing.”

“How do you control that?” Iris asks, admiring her lance. Nyx notices how her brown eyes, sparkling with interest, search both the weapon and the Ambassador’s arms. Aranea flexes, lance stuck in the dirt.

“With these. Aerial combat isn’t easy but it keeps me focused. One wrong move and you’re gonna lose a finger to this bad boy.”

She raps the side of her lance with her knuckles and it crackles lightly, electricity filling the air. Nyx takes a step back skeptically.

“You came all the way from Niflheim to show off for us?”

She turns from Iris and frowns.

“Guess you could say that. Or guess you could say I’ve been hot on the trail of a ghost. Word around the grapevine is there’s someone out there that cheated death, or something. I took it upon myself to either confirm or deny those rumors.”

Now Noctis stands in front of Nyx, arm outstretched.

“I’m sorry, Aranea, but I can’t let you take him. We’re trying to find out how he got here and the stakes are way too high to ignore. I don’t want to have to fight you.”

She laughs, head tilted back in a jovial chant.

“I’m not gonna fight you, kid. What idiot attacks the king of a friendly nation?”

Behind her, Biggs and Wedge slow down from their sprint.

“M’lady! More wildlife on its way!”

“We had to wade through some herds but the ship is parked out yonder. We better hurry before they tear it apart.”

She nods then turns back to the group.

“Looks like we have a common interest, then. Count me in on your search. I may not be much help outside of kicking ass, but I do have a ship that’s great for getting out of tight spots.”

Noctis nods, relieved, and extends his hand for a handshake.

“Thanks. We appreciate it.”

“Any time. Where did you say your other friends are?”

“Costlemark,” Gladio answers, jabbing a thumb. “Little ways Southwest of here. It’s a big set of ruins. You can’t miss it, especially from above.”

“I’ll keep the skies clear for you,” she says. With a salute, she rips her lance from the ground and breaks into a sprint after her subordinates, her black coattails fluttering in the wind. After she’s out of hearing range, Gladio unfolds his arms and shoves Nyx in the shoulders.

“What’s your problem, huh? You just attack anyone without carin’ whether they’re here to help?”

Nyx wastes no time being offended, rebounding and squaring up to the Shield.

“You think I want to take any chances? Luna is out there! Prompto, too. Everyone is out here, risking everything, and you expect me to trust someone jumping out of a magitek ship?”

Noctis steps in between them and physically pushes them apart. Nyx lets himself be pulled away at the same time by Iris, whose hands latch onto his elbow.

“Guys, stop fighting. Gladio, he’s right not to trust just anyone. You saw the way Aranea didn’t attack him back, though. She obviously understood there’s more going on.”

“Wise guy’s not gonna stop though, is he? His story’s just a little too convenient. You heard Aranea: even her government’s up in arms about what’s happening. If he can be brought back, who else? That crazy scientist? Ardyn? What if they’re already back and we just don’t know it?”

“Aranea would be the first to know. She’s got all the insider’s knowledge from the new government. And even if anyone else ended up dangling outside a window there’s no way we wouldn’t have heard rumors by now.”

He backs away, hands moving from their chests.

“If we want to find answers we’re going to have to stop infighting. Nyx knows as much as we do, which isn’t a whole lot.”

His eyes find Nyx’s.

“Gladio’s job is to protect us. All of us. That includes our allies. So next time you see someone you don’t know you can trust, ask. If they’re bad guys, we’ll give you the go-ahead to crack some skulls.”

Nyx nods in response, pulling his arm from Iris and straightening his coat. Satisfied, Noctis gestures toward their destination. Neither he nor Gladio look at one another as they venture toward the mine opening some miles away, grass turning scrubby and coarse the closer they get to the abandoned shafts. The drone of an airship reaches across the grassland and is swallowed by the endless depths of the rusted dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> due to a crazy schedule, uploads will be rocky for a while! I appreciate your continued patience and support for my work C:


End file.
